piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Redhead
|}} Redd, better known as the Redhead, was a wench from Isla Tesoro. She may have been the most popular girl in town, but looks can be deceiving. After being captured by the pirate Auctioneer, the Redhead participated in an auction for "brides", in which pirates disregarded Tiny for the fiery femme fatale. Following an encounter with Captain Jack Sparrow the Redhead became a pirate herself. Biography Battle of Puerto Dorado After pirates invaded Puerto Dorado, the Auctioneer was selling women exclusively taken from the town in an auction. During the auction, the Auctioneer presented a "winsome wench" until a group of drunken pirates chanted that they wanted the sultry "redhead" of questionable repute, who was next in line to be auctioned. Other pirates who knew they had no chance with her tried to downgrade her by noting her infamous reputation. When the Redhead began to show her leg seductively to the on-looking crowd of excited pirates, the Auctioneer demanded she cover herself up saying; "Strike your colors you brazen wench! No need to expose your superstructure!" Jack Sparrow At some point following the auction in Puerto Dorado, the Redhead met the notorious pirate Captain Jack Sparrow. One day the Redhead found herself aboard Jack's ship, the Black Pearl. Standing on the forecastle, the pirate captain and wench were having an intimate discussion, but when Sparrow gave her an inappropriate proposal, the Redhead slapped him, saying that she wasn't that kind of girl. Sparrow replied that all evidence was to the contrary, to which the Redhead slapped him once again, furiously leaving the ship. Redd the Pirate In unknown circumstances the Redhead became a pirate herself, eventually becoming known as Redd. She joined the Auctioneer and his shipmates, participating in an auction where the possessions of the inhabitants of Puerto Dorado were being sold to the pirates that conquered the town. Behind the scenes *The Redhead would be adapted into the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' films, where the character was named "Scarlett" because of her red hair.Wordplay Forums: Re: Just a small question for T. and T. .]] *A portrait adorning the "Crew's Quarters" in Disneyland version of Walt Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean is an original work by Marc Davis, a concept offering a "portrait of things to come" for the infamous Redhead.Pirates of the Caribbean: From the Magic Kingdom to the Movies, p.82 However it is unknown if this was intended as an instance of clever foreshadowing, as some have suggested the painting represented the Redhead guests meet later in the attraction's auction scene.Dead Men... TELL NO TALES! *The Redhead was played by Cerris Morgan-Moyer in the 2012 attraction The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow. version of the Redhead.]] *In July 2017, the Redhead in Disneyland Paris was changed from a captive wench into a fearsome pirate who assist the Auctioneer with the auction. The wenches were removed from the scene and were replaced by villagers who have to surrender their loot to the Auctioneer.Disney Set to Replace Auction Redhead Scene on Pirates of the Caribbean In November 2017 it was announced that the scene would be also changed in Walt Disney World Resort.Pirates of the Caribbean Closing Early 2018 for Changes to Redhead Scene The Walt Disney World version of the scene debuted on March 19, 2018, with the Redhead being given the name Redd Pirates of the Caribbean reopens at Walt Disney World with new Redhead scene and voiced by voice actress Grey DeLisle.A dream is a wish your heart makes...and mine just came true! So honored to be a part of Disney history and as the liberated voice of The Redhead! *In Dead Men Tell No Tales when Jack Sparrow wakes up on the Dying Gull he gives Henry Turner an advice on dating a brunette. In the film's novelization Jack gives Henry an advice on dating a redhead. It is unknown if that was meant to be a reference to the Redhead from the ride or not. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean'' (ride) *''The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: From the Magic Kingdom to the Movies'' Notes and references Category:Inhabitants of Isla Tesoro Category:Females Category:Pirates